Conociéndote
by Vincle
Summary: Te encontre por casualidad, nunca me arrepentire de ese momento puesto que tambien aprendi una cosa... No todos los angeles tienen que parecerlos para serlos. / One-Shot /


**Aviso:** Strawberry Panic! o sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo sobre ellos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No se como llegue hasta aquí, tal vez fue por tu canto, o solo una coincidencia, aunque ahora que he llegado no me arrepiento, escucho una voz solitaria que tiembla de soledad y tristeza en la iglesia, abrí la puerta y te vi, una joven mas mayor que yo de cabellera negra muy larga y un rostro que no sabría describir de lo perfecto que me pareció, nunca antes te había visto pero sin duda quería que esta no fuera la ultima, me escondí para que no me vieras, temblaba de nerviosismo al pensar que aunque estuviéramos separadas por metros pudieras escuchar mi corazón que bombea a una velocidad de vértigo. Se que los ángeles tienen una voz increíble, pero yo se que tu no eres un ángel, eres mejor que ellos, tu aura no lo representa y tu canto tampoco, parece nostálgico y muestra tristeza, como si algo no fuera bien en tu vida, la cual quería conocer mas de cerca.

Me llamo Tsubomi Okuwaka y en un dia como cualquier otro encontré a mi persona especial.

Cuando vi que esa persona desconocida para mi se iba mostré mas nerviosismo hacia mi misma, mucho mas que antes, no quería perderte la vista, tenia miedo de no volver a verte, no sabia tu nombre, ni edad, ni clase, solo se que vas a Spica como yo por tu uniforme de canto que es el único que hay. Eso quería decir que ibas a la misma escuela que yo… me dio un inmenso alivio al averiguarlo…

Al final opte por seguirte, me sorprendí de mi misma, parecía que había perdido todo mi control y eso me asustaba… estoy sintiendo tantos sentimientos ahora mismo que no se si fue buena idea el seguirte. Me escondía por todos los muros y pilares que encontraba a mi paso, hasta que te vi entrar en una sala desconocida para mi… distinguí varias voces del lugar donde te encontrabas. Me asome a la puerta pero para mi desgracia fui descubierta por una chica que tampoco conocía… aunque es normal, voy a primero y no llevo mucho tiempo aquí.

-Hola, ¿Necesitas algo?- Me pregunto la chica que me descubrió, le mire el rostro muy avergonzada con rubor en mis mejillas y escondiendo mi rostro, pude ver que era una chica mas mayor que yo también, con cabello rubio, unos ojos azules cielo y un rostro angelical, aunque no se comparaba con la chica que descubrí cantando sola.

-N-no yo… yo solo…- No sabia que decir, solo me salían palabras sin sentido, tengo un vocabulario muy abierto gracias a mi madurez pero en este mismo momento había perdido toda cosa coherente que tuviera en mi cabeza.

-Ooooh ya veo…- Escuche decir a una chica que estaba detrás de la rubia, subí un poco el rostro encontrándome con la muchacha que seguramente ahora surcaría mis sueños, era la pelinegra que me miraba con unos ojos vacilantes y con picardía en ellos, solo sentí como mis piernas franqueaban y mi rostro se ruborizaba aun mas de lo que ya estaba, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas detrás de la chica rubia… aunque no sabia a que se refería con lo que acababa de decir siguió hablando aunque no la pirase a la cara.- Eres otra fan de Hikari. – Al terminar de decir eso subí el rostro muy rápido para mirarla con sorpresa al ver que no hablaba en broma al referirse que yo estaba interesada en su amiga.- Pues lo siento pero Hikari es mía. – Dijo dando por finalizada su conversación…

¿Entonces la chica que acababa de ver ya estaba cogida? Note como mi corazón que hasta hace un momento latía con velocidad se paraba en seco, estaba triste, me sentía morir por dentro, pero… no, no puedo rendirme ahora, soy Tsubomi Okawaka no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada… yo simplemente no soy así.

-Mooh Yaya no digas eso.- Se quejaba avergonzada la recién nombrada Hikari a su amiga… Yaya… pero que nombre mas bonito…- Querías unirte al club de canto. ¿Era por eso por lo que viniste?- Me pregunto la chica zafándose del abrazo en el que su amiga la había envuelto.

Di un paso hacia atrás para observar el emblema que había en la puerta. "Club de canto religioso Spica". Las mire a las dos un poco sin habla, aunque no tardo en volverme el acento arrogante que por desgracia poseía.

-Cl-claro… por eso mismo había venido. ¿Porque si no iba a ser? me gusta cantar así que quería ver el club.- De todo lo que dije creo que en lo único que no mentía era en que me gustaba cantar, cuando era mas pequeña iba a clases de canto, y aunque haga tiempo que no lo hago puedo volver a hacerlo… después de todo podre ver mas a Yaya-sempai.

Hikari llamo a las demás chicas dejándome a mi sola en la puerta con Yaya, la cual me miraba de arriba abajo sin disimular con un poco de molestia en la cara… seguramente piense que le quiero quitar a su amiga, aunque en verdad no sea eso lo que pretendo.

-En ese caso… ¿Bienvenida?- Rompía el silencio con su tono juguetón al cual me quería acostumbrar, no le respondí… la mire a los ojos y vi como su tono de voz era muy diferente al que uso para cantar… este mostraba alegría y despreocupación… pero yo había visto el como cantaba y sabia perfectamente que ahora solo estaba actuando.

La seguía mirando hasta que ella hizo lo mismo, me miro a mis ojos y me congele, era una mirada neutra que aunque así lo fuera me electrizo cada pedacito de mi cuerpo, no me gustaba esa sensación de debilidad así que me acerque a Hikari-sempai puesto que era la única que conocía de las que estaba allí.

-Por favor, preséntate ante nuestras sempais…- Se notaba que Hikari-sempai quería referirse a mi por mi nombre, así que este era el momento de decirlo…

-M-me llamo Tsubomi Okawaka, voy a primer año de Spica y tengo muchas ganas de conocerlas a todas…- Mentira, solo quería conocer a Yaya-sempai… ¿porque nunca seré sincera conmigo misma?.

Hice una reverencia y escuche como todas me alagaban diciendo "Que linda" o "Que alegría que alguien mas quiera unirse" aunque para mi desgracia quien lo decía no me importaba, por el rabillo del ojo mire a Yaya-sempai y vi como se quedaba callada mirando el vacío… tenia tantas ganas de estar en este mismo momento con ella… pero sabia que mi orgullo no me lo permitiría.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bueno Bueno este es el fin, era un One-shot de como pienso que se conocieron o una buena forma de verlo, esto me surgió al verme por… tercera vez la serie que la tengo descargada claro esta ^^. Gracias por leerlo y espero sus comentarios para saber como me fue.

¡Saludos!

Vincle.


End file.
